Double Ninja, Double Life
by FlameNinjaofDarkFire
Summary: Takes place between skeletons and snakes, before the green ninja was found. Flame has just become the ninja of Dark Fire and her existence has changed forever, but she lives a double life. Flame is on the team of Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane, but she is also a part of her own team. Will the two worlds combine, or will Flame live a double life forever?
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I am super excited! **

**This story is inspired by a story called Undercover, written by ZaneLoverFan88, so go check her profile out.**

**I have about 10 chapters of this story written on paper from before I had an account, so it should update fairly quick.**

**I know some people don't like when OCs have no backstory, but Flame's will be revealed later in the story.**

**I will try and update every day, but please don't get mad if I don't! :)**

**Please review and PM with ideas! Thanks!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 1: A New Life

Flame's POV

I walked silently along the bottom of the volcano, a strange habit of mine. I was pondering a subject on which I had pondered since I learned to talk.

Why had my parents named me Flame?

I always considered it an abnormal name; in fact it wasn't even a name! It was a thing!

As I was walking and pondering, I saw an old man with a long white beard, a bamboo staff, and a weird-looking cone-shaped hat.

'_Who is he?'_ I thought to myself.

I mentally shrugged and kept walking, not bothering to wonder who the strange man was.

Being a ninja was hard. My parents were also ninja and were training me in their ways. I am already a master of hand-to-hand combat and with double katanas. I'm still learning how to use two pairs of nunchucks at the same time though.

As I continued to walk and think, the old man slowly made his way over to me. I just ignored him, thinking he was observing the volcano or something like that.

"Hello there." I heard the old man say.

I jumped, startled, and started walking faster, thinking he was cuckoo or something.

"Please, stop!" the old man said, "I'm not going to hurt you Flame!"

'_How did he know my name?' _I thought. '_Is it good or bad that he does? Wait a second…I'm a ninja! I can take an old man!" _

I stopped walking, then swung around to face the old man. Sadly, I had left my weapons at home, so I was stuck with just my fists and feet.

I jumped into battle stance, ready to fight.

The old man sighed and said, "I don't want to fight you."

I didn't move, "Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to come with me, for I see something special in you," he replied, "I am Sensei Wu, sensei of the 4 ninja who saved the citizens of Ninjago multiple times! I can make you a better ninja, Flame."

I processed everything he just said, "Wait, the sensei of those 4 show-offs?" I asked.

He nodded and I thought some more. '_A better ninja? Yes! But...does that mean I would have to work with the biggest show-offs in Ninjago?'_

"So?" he asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, only to realize I was still in battle stance and looked about ready to take the guy down! I quickly stood straight and asked, "Where would you train me?" thinking the man was just going to train me in a big open field or something.

"In my monastery of course!" he said. I mentally face-palmed.

'_How could I be so stupid! That's where he trained the show-offs!''_

I thought about his offer, "Would I have to live with you?" I asked, a little scared that living with him meant living with the show-offs.

"Yes, but I promise you will feel at home."

I pondered the subject for a while.

"Ok, I will train with you..but only if my dog Kindling can come, too!"

"Your dog may come." Sensei said. "Pack your stuff and meet me at the bottom of the Mountains of Impossible Height when you're done."

Before I could reply, he briskly walked off.

On my walk home, I thought about what living with Sensei Wu and the 4 ninja would be like. Finally, I reached my old home. It had no windows of any kind and was only decorated with a small picture of the volcano that I took a few years back. Inside, there was only a couch, desk with a notepad and laptop, and a giant bookshelf stuffed with books.

I didn't bother turning the lights on, I liked the dark. I packed all my stuff in a black backpack (I didn't have much) and grabbed Kindling's leash off the desk. Her 'dog house' was inside and was in the far corner of the house. When she had seen me enter, instead of jumping at me, she just perked up, like the trained dog she was. When I grabbed the leash, though, that was a different story. She heard the jingle of the tags and jumped up, sprinting to me and grabbing the leash in her jaws. I giggled and took it from her, attaching it to her collar. I picked up her food and water bowls along with some extra dog food I had. I had to grab a very large, purple tote bag out of the closet and place Kindling's dog bed in it, along with the rest of her stuff, which consisted of some toys,bones, bowls, food, and blanket.

I walked out the door silently, Kindling as well as if she knew we were leaving for good. I looke back at my lifelong home, and walked to the Moutains of Impossible Height, leaving the picture of the volcano still on the wall next to the door.

**That's the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Next one should be up soon. If you liked it please review. **

**Thanks to everyone!**

**-Flame :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Hi!**

**Thanks for the review and the answer is yes, because, I mean of course she's going to say they're show-offs. **

**Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 2: Coming Home

Flame's POV

When I reached the Mountains of Impossible Height, I saw Sensei Wu sitting at the bottom, drinking tea.

"Hello again." I said, walking up to him while trying to keep Kindling under control. Even if she was trained, she loved to meet new people, just like me. I didn't get as excited as her, though.

"Hello," Sensei Wu said, picking up his teapot and standing up, teacup still in hand. "Follow me." He commanded, but in a gentle way.

He started walking up some stairs that I hadn't noticed before. The stairs went all the way to the top of the mountain. There were about 1,061. At step number 1,055, Sensei told me to stop walking and crouch behind a rock. I tugged Kindling with me and did as he told me to. Sensei Wu climbed the rest of the steps, which were still in my line of sight. When he made it to the top, I saw some very large doors, which I guessed led to the monastery.

Sensei Wu slowly opened one of the doors and peeked inside. Nothing. He then beckoned me up the rest of the steps and into the monastery.

I walked in, expecting a huge training course or at least some hurtles, but all there was, was a large golden dragon in the middle, and a small one on a podium to the side. Surrounding the big courtyard-like area, there were many rooms, and a hallway.

"Follow me." Sensei Wu repeated, leading me through a large set of sliding doors into a room with black and purple walls, a queen-sized bed with black bed sheets that had purple flames on them. The blanket and pillow were the same. There was a dresser and desk with the same design, as well as a door that blended into the wall, besides from the handle. It led to a bathroom. At the end of the bed there was a large chest, also adorned with the black and purple-flamed design.

I gawked at the amazing room, placing my bags on top of the chest, it having a flat top and all.

"Wow..." I murmured "This is amazing!"

Sensei Wu just smiled and sipped his tea from before, then asked me to get changed into my normal training gear and meet him in the courtyard. Then, he walked out, leaving me to get ready.

I knew there was something up with that courtyard….I just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming a Ninja

**Hai! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Sorry, Sketchdex, but I like the better-than-all-the-ninja type thing, and Flame will be that character. I will add more OCs that isn't better than all the ninja, but for now, she is. I'll try and, make my chapters longer, but for now I'm sticking with what I type. **

**Thanks for the review and nice comment, though!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 3: Becoming a Ninja

Flame's POV

When I was ready for training, I walked into the 'courtyard' wearing a purple tank top, black yoga pants, no shoes, and two black clips holding my hair away from my face while it still flowed down my back. I was still holding Kindling on her leash, if I let go she would probably hurt Sensei Wu very badly by jumping on him.

Sensei Wu was sitting, cross-legged, on the long porch, drinking tea. When he saw me he said, "Ahh…Flame! There you are! Very good training gear!"

I wasn't buying it.

"What's the secret to this place, I know there is something hidden in this so called courtyard." I demanded.

Sensei just looked at me calmly, then said, "I see you are very observant, Flame!"

If I was going to train, I needed to put Kindling somewhere! I saw the wooden support beams and tied her to one of them, telling her to stay put.

When I looked back at Sensei Wu, he wasn't on the porch anymore. Now he was next to the doors next to the smaller dragon sitting on the podium.

I finally understood! The small dragon must have some sort of activation point to activate a training course hidden in the courtyard somewhere!

Seeing the understanding in my eyes, Sensei asked me to come to him and try to figure out how to activate the training course.

I studied the small dragon for a few minutes, trying to figure out the puzzle.

I then decided to try a strategy other than looking at it.

I lightly hit it, flipping it open to reveal a glowing red button.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, hitting the red button in satisfaction.

The ground started to shake and a rumbling noise was heard.

"What's happening?" I yelled out to Sensei Wu over the rumbling.

He was silent, gesturing to the courtyard behind me.

As I turned around, I saw a huge obstacle course for me to train on.

I gawked, and then looked at Sensei expectantly.

Then he said something unexpected, "Finish the course before I finish my tea!"

He went and sat back down on the porch, ready for his tea.

I walked to the start of the course with my katanas in hand and nunchucks in belt.

I jumped over planks, dodged swords, and hit a dummy.

It took me five tries, but on the sixth one I finally finished the course before Sensei Wu finished his tea, but instead of just landing on my feet, I started to spin in a tornado of purple and black. When I stopped I was wearing a black ninja suit with purple flames on the wrists and ankles. The mask also had a huge fireball on it, breaking at the eye hole, then reforming on top.

My swords were encased in purple flames, leaving me speechless. "Spinjitzu…" I murmured, well not completely speechless! "Yes. That was Spinjitzu." Sensei said to me. He then held his staff on my shoulder and said, "You are Flame. The ninja of Dark Fire."

**Yay! That chapter is done! Sorry it took so long, yesterday was declared Ninjago day by cartoon network and I had to watch every episode, even though I've seen them all before! It was awesome! I just sat and watched Ninjago all day! Best. Day. EVA! **

**Thanks for the reviews from Sketchdex, Adurnaninjaofdarkwater, and guest! **

**What will being a ninja be like for Flame?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Double Ninja, Double Life!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hiding Away, Finding Again

**Hey people!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy. Like, REALLY busy.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 4: Hiding Away, Finding Again

Flame's POV

"_You are Flame. The ninja of Dark Fire." Sensei said._

That day my life changed forever. I don't know why or how, but my personality changed the second the last syllable came out of Sensei's mouth. I didn't smile much anymore, and I liked hurting people more than before. And I suddenly knew the location to an island ring in the center of the ocean.

Kindling was changed as well. She now felt the same as me about hurting people and she was now under the control of a whistle that appeared on my sleeve. She came to me when I blew it and attacked what I told her to.

I also have a dragon. His name is Dark Flame and he responds to my call. I use a special call that went from being very high to going very low.

I was most informed on my past…but it was almost too much for me to bear.

The last thing that I 'learned' was that I had a sister named Adurna who is the element of Dark Water.

I was amazed at everything I learned, but, having my new personality, I showed no expression.

When I snapped out of my small trance, Sensei looked at me and said, "Go and explore with your new knowledge and personality."

'_How does he know about all of my new knowledge? Wait a second…he's Sensei Wu! Of course he knows!' _I thought.

I nodded and walked outside of the monastery. I thought about Kindling, and on my sleeve appeared a small pocket holding a wooden whistle. I blew it, and out of nowhere, Kindling appeared beside me. I asked her to attack a pebble in front of me. She completely destroyed it in no time!

I smirked and used the special call to call Dark Flame. My call was returned and a HUGE purple and black dragon appeared in the sky and started flying towards me. **(Dark Flame is my profile picture) **

When he landed, he bent down and I climbed onto his back. I told him to fly to the island ring in the middle of the ocean, and sure enough, he took me there.

There were five spires of land sticking out of the ocean with different colored houses on each one. One island included two houses. One big, one small.

One island was taller than the others and had a very large, rainbow house. There was a large see-through rainbow dome in the center. In front of the house there was a field of rainbow colored flowers and some sort of rainbow cat pack running around in them. I'm very confused.

The island closest to the taller one had a medium sized periwinkle and white house. There were some trees on the island that were blowing in the wind, except there was no wind. I am even more confused.

The next island over had a silver, black, and aqua house that was surrounded by waterfalls of all shapes and sizes. There were also many lakes scattered across the island.

The island next to that had a yellow house that seemed to have storm clouds floating over it shooting lightning down at the house, but instead of hitting the house, it stopped right before it hit the roof. There seemed to be a small dragon hopping around outside the house and killing plants with its electrocuted tail.

The final island has a house that strangely resembles my home by the volcano. There are no windows and the picture of the volcano was still hanging next to the door. The only difference was that the colors of the house were changed to the colors of my ninja suit. I guessed this was mine.

The islands were all connected by wooden rope bridges.

All of the islands were different except for one component; they all have huge areas fenced in by fences in their respective colors. On the other islands, the pens had dragons in them. Each dragon had the colors of the houses and pens. My pen was empty, so I assumed it was for Dark Flame. I landed him in the pen and dropped down off his back.

I walked over to the house, and sure enough it was an exact replica of my old house. Everything was still there, except for the things I had taken when I left with Sensei Wu. I walked back out and explored the island.

I hadn't seen it from Dark Flame, but there was a huge volcano on the island that looked exactly like the one by my house, except closer to it. I gazed up at the rim longingly, wanting to see inside, something I had never been able to do. I knew that I could go inside now because I have become the Dark Fire ninja. I kept staring and imagining ways I could reach the top, even though I knew it was impossible. Then, before I knew what was happening, I was flying to the top of the volcano. I flailed my arms to keep balance until I got used to it. When I did, I figured out how to control it and made my way to the rim of the volcano's opening. At the top, I looked in and saw the boiling purple magma, which I realized I could manipulate with my mind. I made shapes for fun and even burnt a tree or two.

After I had my fun with the magma, I flew back down to island and walked over to the rope bridge. I put one foot on it and I almost fell over. It swung side to side. Grabbing the sides, I walked to the other end. The island I ended up on was the one that had the little yellow dragon on it and the storm clouds over the house.

I walked across the field and up to the dragon. I picked him up with no protests from his tail, I'm glad to say. He made a sort of purring noise as I walked to the yellow house. Someone must live here, or else why would there be a house here?

When I made it to the door, I knocked, hoping someone was home, or even lived here!

I waited for a few seconds, and then heard a thud and some banging.

'_I hope whoever is in there is ok!' _I thought.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a girl wearing a yellow ninja suit with lightning bolts on it, "Hello!" she said cheerily, a huge grin on her face.

I cracked a rare smile at her perkiness and replied, "Hi there! I-"

She didn't let me finish before she grabbed the little dragon out of my arms and exclaimed, "You found Balthazar Jr!"

I assumed Balthazar Jr. was the little dragon and he had wandered out of the house or something.

"One second." She said and walked inside, placing Balthazar Jr. on her bright yellow couch with a dead mouse.

I watched as she came back to the door and invited me inside. She asked me if I wanted a drink as she grabbed one for herself. I refused, and she led me upstairs. The house was surprisingly larger inside than it looked.

Upstairs, there was a small loft with a three person couch and a short coffee table where the girl placed her drink.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Blitz!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm Flame." I told her.

She smiled wider.

We talked for a few hours and became best of friends. I told Blitz everything I could remember about my life. And Blitz told me everything about her.

She is always perky and loves animals, that's why she has a stable outside. That was the second house I saw. Animals love her too. She is also a ninja and is the ninja of Lightning. She uses electrocuted shurikens and has super speed. Her big dragon is named Balthazar Sr., but she just calls him Balthazar. She says she has other friends that we should go and visit before I leave.

So we did.

Blitz led me to another rope bridge leading to the island that had the house in aqua, black, and silver.

When we made it there Blitz told me the ninja of Dark Water, Adurna, lived there.

I froze in shock. "Flame?" Blitz asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" she waved her hand in front of my face.

I knew that name and element.

"Adurna…" I said hazily.

"What about her?" Blitz asked.

"S-She's…m-my s-sister..." I trailed off, still frozen in place.

Blitz gasped, and then smiled widely, "I didn't know Durna had a sister! This is great!"

I snapped out of my daze and realized that Blitz is right.

'_It is great that I have a sister! I should just meet her and tell her who I am.' _I thought.

I nodded, and Blitz and I made our way to the door and knocked.

Adurna's POV

After hearing the knock at my door, I put the bookmark in my book, jumped off my water-bed, raced down my silver, black, and aqua stairs, looked through the water-droplet shaped peephole, and saw Blitz and…..my sister!

I banged open the door and ran out to hug my sister. "Flame!" I squeezed her so tight I don't think she could breathe! I let go before she went unconscious…again.

_*Flashback*_

"_RAHH! YOU DESTORYED MY MASTERPIECE!" Garmadon roared at Flame._

"_Don't take it out on her! It was an accident!" I screamed back, tears forming in my eyes. _

_Flame had accidentally knocked over and destroyed Garmadon's teleporter. He wanted to teleport Flame and I to Ninjago so we could destroy the ninja for him. _

_Flame was sobbing; she didn't want to be punished. We knew that punishment was different for each of us. We didn't know why we were each hurt more by a different element; Flame by water and me by lightning. Punishment meant being hurt by that element._

"_You know what?" Garmadon said, "I'm feeling nice today. I'm going to let you off with a hard SLAP!" _

_Flame nodded, thankful she was only getting a slap. _

_My lip quivered, "No! Please!" I screamed, sobbing. _

_Garmadon glared at me, and then looked back at Flame._

_He glared at her for a few seconds, then brought his top right hand far back, and slammed it forward into Flame's head._

_Before she could react, Flame fell unconscious as Garmadon walked away to fix his teleporter._

_I gasped and ran over to Flame, who was lying on the floor, barely breathing. I picked up her head and laid it in my lap, stroking her hair soothingly. There was a dark red mark on her cheek where Garmadon had slapped her, slowly fading. I cried into her shoulder, hoping she would wake up soon…_

_*End of Flashback*_

After I let go of my – what I thought – long-lost sister, I held her shoulders and asked her, "Where have you been?!" She looked a little confused, and then said, "I didn't even know you existed until a few hours ago!" I stared at her for a while in shock and wondered how she couldn't remember me, then realized something.

By the time Flame came back into consciousness, Garmadon had fixed his teleporter and thrown us in. When I came out, Flame was gone and I was stranded on an island where I was found by my dragon, who brought me here.

Flame must have just regained consciousness when she came out and lost some memory because of the mix of coming back to consciousness and teleporting.

Her losing her memory of me made me want to kill Garmadon more than I already did. Reasons will be explained later.

I pulled Flame in for a hug and held her, my eyes starting to water as I led her inside and sat her down on the couch. I let Blitz sit on the small armchair placed next to the couch that Flame and I sat on.

I started telling Flame the whole story of our lives together and the whole time she was just listening intently until I asked her what happened to her when she regained consciousness. She told me she woke up next to a huge volcano and built a house close by. She said that she would walk around the volcano everyday pondering her name. It made sense since she didn't know who she really was until now. She also told me about how she found a dog wandering around and it became her friend and pet. She named her Kindling because she liked the fires of the volcano. She also enjoyed the dark, so she left out windows on her house. She didn't have glass anyway. Flame said that she found trees and built herself a desk, bookshelf, doghouse for Kindling, and couch. She decided to go exploring one day to find civilization, and eventually found a place to work. After she earned enough money, she bought herself some cushions for the couch, some books, a laptop, and some toys for Kindling. When she came home, she made paper out of the trees and created a notepad. She gave Kindling her toys, placed the laptop and notepad on the desk, then put the cushions on the couch and took one of her books to her bed…the couch. I was very impressed with everything she had done to survive and all the benefits she had created for herself. She said that there was a very large mountain range with a forest in front of it that she explored once. When she was in the woods looking for wood once, she met a wild mountain lion. To fight it off, she had to use only what she had, and that was a large piece of wood. Holding the wood like a sword, she beat the mountain lion and kept herself safe from danger for a long time after the encounter by going into the town, known as Ignacia, and found the Four Weapons Blacksmith. She bought two katanas and two pairs of nunchucks. For the rest of her life she trained with those weapons until she met a strange man known as Sensei Wu who told her he would make her a better ninja, which she agreed to. This 'Sensei Wu' figure trained her for a few days and she became a much better ninja, but when he told her she was the ninja of Dark Fire, her personality suddenly changed and she knew things she didn't know before. Such as the location of this island ring.

After a couple of hours went by, Flame and I were, you could say, 'back to being sisters'. I decided that I wanted to show her my friend who wasn't technically mortal…

"C'mon Flame!" I called to my sister.

"Coming Adurna!" she responded.

I sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you!? Call me Durna!"

"OK!" she called, running up next to me.

"Follow me!" I said.

I led Flame and Blitz over the next rope bridge to the island belonging to our, sadly, deceased ninja of air, Kiske. She was a ghost now, and she can show up next to us at any time she wants.

I knocked on her door with my sister and friend right behind me and made sure to stand back.

The door never opened, but a girl dressed in a periwinkle and white ninja suit appeared before us, her shoulder-length dark brown hair hanging loosely over her crossed arms. Her face had a look that said, 'What do you want?' until she saw Flame. Her face changed to a look that was a mix of surprise, shock, shock, and happiness as she floated over to Flame.

"Is that really you, Flame?" she asked.

Flame looked at her in confusion then answered, "Yes….?"

"She lost all her memory." I told her.

"Oh…" she looked sad for a moment then replaced her sad look for a happy one, "I'm Kiske!" Kiske said to Flame.

"Flame this is Kiske, our dead, but alive ninja of air."

I said as the wind started blowing harder.

"How is that possible?" Flame asked.

"I was fighting Sapphire…" Kiske said, looking angry and sad at the same time, "After she killed me, she gave me an elixir to bring me back as a ghost. She hated me and wanted me to suffer forever."

"Ummm…Who's Sapphire?" Flame asked, even more confused-looking than before as the wind continued blowing harder.

"She was once a part of our team, but she was overtaken by the darkness and joined Garmadon's side. She is now his best warrior and general of his army. She also knows all of our weaknesses and hates us all for 'abandoning' her." I said, rolling my eyes at the end.

"Oh, well, at least you can still be here with us. Oh and how do you know me?" Flame asked.

"I have seen pictures and heard everything about you from Durna here." Kiske replied, rolling her eyes over to me and lifting one corner of her mouth into a smirk.

I smirked back and then looked over at Flame again, "Don't worry about her; she'll only appear when she wants to and when she needs to."

Flame nodded, and then asked why the wind started blowing harder and just now died down. Kiske told her that when she thought about Sapphire, the winds blew harder because of her anger. Flame just nodded and asked who lived on the island with all the rainbows on it.

Kiske left, while Blitz and I showed Flame to the next rope bridge.

As we walked across, we told Flame that this next girl is our Sensei and she has the element of rainbows, otherwise known as life or creation. She listened closely as we explained all of the missions we'd been on (The rope bridge was very long). By the time we reached the rainbow island, Flame knew every mission we had ever been on and very move we had been taught.

We wandered through the rainbow flower fields with the rainbow cats scampering around us. Flame looked around with disgust, the colors being too bright for her, but personally, I do like the colors.

Blitz was frolicking, much to Flame's dissent. She frolicked right up to the door of the rainbow house that was more like a palace. Knocking on the door, she grinned from ear to ear.

After a few minutes, the door opened and there stood a tall girl in a rainbow ninja suit holding a staff.

"Hello Blitz and Adurna! *Gasp!* Is that Flame!?" She asked.

I nodded with a wide grin on my face, while Flame stood with her arms crossed, smiling the best she could.

"I'm Arcus!" she said, introducing herself to Flame.

Arcus invited everyone inside to talk.

When we got inside, Flame sat down in the darkest corner she could find, which wasn't very dark. We talked about her becoming part of our team, which she eventually agreed to, as long as she didn't have to come back to this island too often.

It got very late, and Flame had to go back to the monastery or Sensei Wu would get worried.

And with that, she left on Dark Flame for the monastery.

Flame's POV

When I made it back to the monastery, Sensei Wu was waiting for me, sitting with his tea and smiling.

"Get to sleep, Flame. We have much to do tomorrow." He told me.

I nodded in reply and walked to my room with my ninja suit and mask on. From the way I walked and looked, I could have been mistaken for a boy.

That night at midnight, the time I just found out I was most awake at, I heard noise on the training course. I didn't want to be seen in case it was an intruder or assassin. I climbed out my skylight and onto the roof.

Silent as a candle's flame, I snuck across the roof and looked down at the training course. The course was closed, but there were four boys walking in in four different colored ninja suits. One red, one blue, one black, and one white. I didn't know of any other place where there were ninja, and these four were walking in without care, meaning they couldn't be assassins, or at least not very well trained ones. I watched them for a while as they talked and laughed, then after a few minutes, one of them pointed in my direction. I tensed.

"Look at the moon!" The blue one said. I relaxed again as the other ninja started telling him it wasn't any different than last night. (Which it was!)

I decided to at least have a little fun, which I hadn't had in a while now.

I jumped off the roof behind them and stomped, then quickly jumped away.

The black one suddenly turned around followed by the others.

"What was that?" the red one said.

I smirked and jumped down in front of them in battle stance, making them jump back in surprise and shock.

"Whoa! Who is he?" The blue one asked the black one. "I don't know Jay! How about you ask him!" The black one replied to who I assumed was Jay. Jay looked away sheepishly and then faced me.

I decided to let them think I was a boy for a little while by not saying anything.

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

I didn't reply, just pulled my katanas out of their sheaths and held them out as a warning not to get any closer.

"Whoa! No need for violence here!" Jay said.

I put away one katana at a time, making them sigh in relief, and then brought out my two pairs of nunchucks, making them hold their breath again.

They started pulling out their weapons as well.

The black one had a scythe, something I could easily flip out of his hands.

Jay had one pair of nunchucks, which I could pick up with my one katana and throw them across the room.

The red one had a single sword, which I would have to sword fight with for a little while, but I would eventually win because I have two katanas.

The white one held shurikens, just like Blitz, who had taught me how to put my katanas through the holes at the centers and pull them out of his hands.

Under my mask, I smirked as I analyzed them in under a few seconds.

"You wanna fight bro?" the red one said.

I nodded slowly and pulled my katanas out again.

Jay came at me first, fast as lightning. He tried to slap me with his nunchucks, but I jumped, agile as a cat, over him, back down, and put my katana under the chain, pulling the nunchucks out of his hands and into mine. I threw them over the monastery wall, making him go get them as I fought the other three.

'_That's one less moron to deal with.' _I thought. _'Wait a second…aren't these the show-offs I've heard so much about? They must be! This just got way better!'_

I knew their names now. Cole came at me and swung his scythe. I quickly pulled my nunchucks out and flipped the scythe out of his hands, over the wall as well. He growled and went after it.

Next Kai came at me with his sword straight out behind him, ready to bring forward at the right moment. I was standing right in front of the door to the monastery and Kai was running at top speed, a hard speed to stop at. Right as he was about to hit me, I stepped to the side and opened the monastery door. The other two were out there about to come in, but one got hit by the door and the other by Kai, who couldn't stop running. _'Too much momentum dummy!' _ I thought to myself.

Finally, Zane started running towards me, but at the right speed as so he wouldn't have too much momentum. He threw a shuriken at me, which I, without flinching, caught on my katana's tip. He lost concentration, realizing he wouldn't get his shuriken back. He tripped and fell right on his face, skidding to a stop right in front of me. I jumped to the other end of his body and waited for them all to come back, ready to kill me. But I'll be ready too.

When they all finally got up and started walking towards me, I could tell who the biggest show-offs in the group were. Kai first, then Cole, then Jay, and Zane didn't really 'show-off'. I stood straight up, then pulled my hood off and said seriously, "You just got beaten by a girl." To annoy them more. I am not much of a girl, though. I'm more of a tomboy. But they don't know that yet…


	5. Chapter 5: Love At First Sight

**Hello again!**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, I haven't had much time on my hands lately.**

**Not much else to say, so enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 5: Love At First Sight

Kai's POV

As I realized my whole team had just been beaten up by a girl, I started to get angry. Until I saw her face.

"Wait you're a girl?!" Jay asked, in distrust.

The mysterious ninja rolled her eyes, "No, I'm a boy that just told you I'm a girl for the fun of it." She said sarcastically.

I looked at Jay in annoyance, but he and the other two were looking at the girl in expectancy, obviously not hearing the sarcasm.

"Of course I'm a girl!" She said.

I looked back at her. She had taken her hood off and stood straight up and down with her arms crossed. Her black ninja suit reminded me of Cole and I wondered why hers was the same color as his. That was when I noticed the purple flames on the wrists and ankles of her gi. I didn't know what they meant, but I was too distracted by her face to care. Her lips curled in a smirk, seeming as if it was unnatural for their corners to be pointing upward. Her medium length brown hair fell dead straight over her shoulders, just short of being longer than the mask. Her eyes – so dark blue they were almost black – gleamed with one word: evil. This shook me a little, but I didn't care, it was one thing.

I stared in awe, my mouth hanging open, on my knees, as the rest of my teammates turned my way, and stared at me in disbelief.

"Yo Kai. Get up dude, are you too ashamed cause' you just got beat up by a girl?" Mystery girl said to me, obviously not shy about it. I could hear mockery and fake disappointment in her voice. A voice like the sound of music.

The guys snickered and turned in her direction, thankfully away from me.

Jay walked over to me and started taunting me with words like, "Ooooh! Somebody's in love!"

At the mention of the word 'love', my cheeks went red and I snapped out of my haze.

"Shut up Jay!" I instinctively yelled at the blue ninja, getting up off my knees and closing my mouth.

"Yeah Jay. 'Somebody's in love'" Cole said, mocking Jay, "Says the ninja who fell in love with _his_ sister." Cole continued, pointing at me as he said his.

I nodded in agreement as Jay turned red and looked away sheepishly.

When the girl heard the word, she walked over to us, pulled Jay's head up by his forehead, grabbed him by the neck of his gi, and threw him at me. I couldn't believe how strong she was!

I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way and was knocked down by Jay's body. All I saw was a blur of blue before I hit a wall. Hard.

My head pounded as Zane helped me up with a blank look on his face. I saw Cole helping Jay up and told Zane to go see if Jay was ok.

"But you are hurt, Kai." Zane responded.

"I think Jay was hurt more." I whispered to him.

I eventually convinced him, and when he left, I walked over to mystery girl, who was watching as if nothing had happened. When she saw me, her frown deepened. I was curious to know who she was and where she came from.

I started by asking her the simple question of what her name was. Her being a girl, I assumed she would go rambling on about the origins of her name and why her parents chose it, etc., etc. But she didn't.

Her answer was simple, just like the question, "My name is Flame."

I was surprised that she answered so simply, and I was taken aback at her name.

'_Flame…that was my dragon's name!' _I realized. '_I'll ask about it later, maybe her element will explain it. I just hope she's not fire. I mean, she can't be! She's wearing black and purple! But there are flames on her wrists and ankles…'_

I decided to just ask her what element she was. I could figure dragon issues out later.

"What is your element?" I barely avoided stuttering. "I'm fire!" I smirked, holding up a fist and setting it on fire, trying to impress Flame.

She smirked back and said calmly, "Dark Fire." Then her entire body lit up in purple flames, balls of the purple flames formed in her hands.

I gaped and tried to say something, but my hands started burning from me not paying attention to the flames and keeping them in control.

"Ow! Ow!" I jumped and patted my fist out. I blushed, which just embarrassed me even more.

Flame continued smirking, put her fire out, and walked to a room I had never noticed before. I can see why we thought she was a boy. With way she walked to the outfit she wore.

The thing was, I didn't want her to leave. I had a strange feeling that I couldn't put my finger on… was it love, as Jay had said?

'_No. It can't be. Ninja don't fall in love! Well, Jay fell in love with Nya…but he'll never get away with it!'_

I shook my head and scolded myself on the inside, but on the outside I could hear myself shouting, "Flame! Wait!"

She turned around and crossed her arms with a look that said, 'What do you want?'

I didn't know what to say, so I just said what was on my mind, "I don't…want you t-t-to…go a-away." I stuttered, twiddling my fingers and looking down.

Flame just glared at me, and then stalked back to her room.

I should have known it wouldn't work…

Suddenly, behind me, I heard the other ninja whispering just loud enough for me to hear, "We've got a denied lover on our hands."

When I turned around, all the guys (including Zane!) were stifling chuckles.

That made me mad. I started yelling and attacking the three of them, my rage showing how much I really cared, something I didn't realize until I heard the guys mocking me during the fight.

"Love, love, such a beautiful thing!" Jay sang.

"When's the wedding?" Cole mocked.

"Yes, love is a beautiful thing." Zane said, oblivious to the fact that he was mocking me.

"OW!" I screamed, holding my head. "What was that!?"

"A dictionary!" Jay said way too happily.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I just ran off to my room. Sadly, I share a room with the others, so I hid myself under the blankets of the top bunk as my best protection from their mockery.

'_Whoever says words don't hurt has never been hit in the head by a dictionary…' _ I thought to myself.

Eventually I fell asleep under the covers, scared for my dignity…

Flame's POV

When I figured out Kai loved me, I did not like it. Not one bit. I decided to just go to my room until this whole thing blew over.

When I heard the ninja fighting, I thought maybe I should break it up, but then I opened my door a crack, peeked out and saw Jay hit Kai in the head with a dictionary. That was enough to make me stay inside.

When I was pretty sure the ninja were gone, I went outside to train a little, but when I walked outside, it turns out Cole, Zane, and Jay were still there, laughing their heads off about Kai and me.

This was not something I liked.

I felt like jumping around, so I pulled on my hood, and then went out my skylight again and onto the roof. It was almost one o'clock, the time I usually go to sleep after waking up at midnight.

I jumped down off the roof in front of the ninja again, this time them knowing who I was. But even if they did know who I was, I still gave them a jump scare.

"AHH!" They all screamed in unison.

I couldn't help but smirk under my hood, though, because it's always fun to scare people. Especially ninja. Once they calmed down, they were not happy with me.

"Don't scare us like that!" Cole said.

My smirk turned to a frown once again. At least Kai was gone.

'_I bet he went to bed because he was so embarrassed.' _ I reasoned in my head.

"Yeah, why are you even here? I thought you went inside because of embarrassment." Jay said, obviously not thinking about how I just completely destroyed him and his teammates in a battle. 4 to 1 and I still won.

I glared at all three of them, but mostly Jay.

Once he realized what he had just said, he started freaking out.

"Oh…oh no…I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean…" Jay stuttered.

"Stop teasing Kai and maybe I'll let you keep one of your limbs." I threatened. I thought about maybe flying away to surprise them, and then decided I should show them all at once, because telling just the three of them could cause more teasing for Kai and that might tear apart the team, even though it would be enjoyable for me.

Instead, I turned on my heel and walked back to by room, a bit annoyed with myself for defending the fire master.

The ninja watched me; I could feel their stares on my back…

When I made it to my room, I flopped down on my bed for a while, getting tired. But tonight I felt like having good dreams, so I left my hood off, jumped out my skylight, and called for Dark Flame.

When he arrived, I hopped onto his back and proceeded to lie down on my back. My dark brown hair flowed out from under my head. I put my hands under my head and watched the moon and stars as Dark Flame flew across Ninjago above the clouds.

I relaxed and eventually drifted into a deep slumber on the back of my black and purple dragon, dreaming of a better tomorrow…

Cole's POV

After Flame left, Zane wanted to check in on her, while Jay and I just wanted to sleep.

We, sooner or later, convinced Zane that we would go to bed while he checked in on her.

When I reached our bedroom, I saw a lump under a blanket on one of the top bunks and immediately knew it was Kai, but decided to leave him alone, because I was too tired.

I flopped down on my bed and instantaneously fell asleep. Right after seeing a pair of eyes peek out from under the blanket on the top bunk.

Jay's POV

When I made it back to my bunk bed, I saw Cole flop on his bed and instantly fall asleep. I wasn't as tired, but if I lay down I would probably fall asleep soon enough.

Instead of flopping right down, I sat down to think for a little while; about Flame and about Kai.

Then I saw my fearless leader's eyes right before they closed. They showed confusion….and fear.

Zane's POV

I wanted to check on Flame, because I felt bad about how Kai reacted to her. About how we all reacted to her.

I walked to her room, my computers working overtime trying to figure out the logic of her element; Dark Fire.

When I reached the door, I politely knocked, hoping to make amends.

There was no response; I wondered why she wasn't answering. She couldn't be asleep; she was wide awake a few minutes ago.

My computers told me she was fine, but my gut told me she wasn't even here.

I went with my gut and pushed on the door. It opened easily, which worried me, since Flame seemed the kind of person that would lock their door.

I walked in, hoping I wasn't disturbing Flame.

When I saw the room, I suddenly felt hurt that Sensei Wu gave Flame a whole room based on her element, while the ninja and I had to share a room. I ignored the feeling and searched the room for the black and purple ninja.

The bed: Empty.

The bathroom: (I knocked first!) Empty.

The closet: (just in case. Maybe evil came and tied her up and put her in there!) Empty.

The chest at the foot of the bed: (same idea as before^) Empty.

Everywhere she could be was empty. There were no windows, and no light switch, so the room would have been pitch black; yet there was one light source. It was coming from above. I looked up and saw a skylight. It was open.

I assumed Flame had either jumped out, or was taken out. From the way she jumped over Jay in our previous battle, she probably jumped out.

But where did she go?

I followed her path onto the roof. It was empty.

Her path covered, Flame was nowhere to be found.

But my gut now agreed with my computers; Flame is ok.

Content, I hopped off the roof and walked back to my shared room.

When I reached my bed, the other ninja were all asleep, and I decided it was Flame's job to tell them of her room.

I pulled my white covers over my body and was about to turn my optics off when under a red blanket – Kai's – I saw a pair of eyes…glowing….

**YYAAAWWWNN! Finally! Done!**

**This took me every open evening I had.**

**I know this wasn't the most interesting chapter, but it was more of a progress chapter…**

**I wanted Flame to have a dream quote like Kai, but the one I had for her just sounded weird for her character.**

'_**I dream of a better tomorrow…where chickens can cross roads without having their motives questioned…'**_

**Yeah…just weird for Flame.**

**I have plans for two one-shots and a new story. I will tell you the names though.**

**The one-shots are called: Storm Warning & Nature's Way**

**The new story is called: At Peace**

**At Peace's main character's name is on my profile page somewhere….under a question about a name…the main character is a girl….I really like using ominous multiple periods…**

**How will the ninja react to Dark Flame? Flame's room?**

**How will Flame react to Zane searching her room?**

**And what were the glowing eyes under the covers? Kai was sleeping…right?**

**Find out next time on Double Ninja, Double Life!**

**-Flame and Kindling OUT**


End file.
